


Jump Start

by Alazan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because Stony's something different, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Tiles (Tony/Stiles), Werewolves, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's Iron Man suit crashes in Beacon, Stiles hits him with his Jeep(later to be a joke with Thor and Jane about meeting their loved ones in a similar way), Tony learns about the supernatural, and he kinda asks Stiles out? </p><p>(I'm working through some writer's block...and this ship calls to me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Start

"Ow...I have _got_ to stop crashing in... _anywhere_. Stop crashing anywhere." Tony groaned as he forced himself to get up. With his suit malfunctioning and being out of power, it was harder than most people may think. Without power his moves were rigid and clunkier. Like the basic moves first year engineers could program into their battle of the bots toys. 

"Jarvis? Buddy, you still with me?" Tony tried, but only silence greeted him. "Okay...so totally fried and disconnected." He tried to wiggle in his suit to try to remember where his phone was. "Except I left it charging...on the wall...at the mansion. Great."

About a half an hour later, full of embarrassing maneuvers and whines he was glad no one was there to witness and record, he was free. In pain, bruised, and cut up, but alive...but in pain. Before he crashed he remembered seeing lights of civilization in a certain direction and tried to head that way. Hoping to get there before hypothermia claimed any part of his body. 

Three miracles happened on his way towards civilization. 

1) He didn't have to walk all the way there because someone else was out there.

2) Even if they literally crashed into him, he lived! Had more bruises and more pain, but he was alive, damn it!

3) He met an angel with eyes the color of his favorite, most expensive whiskey. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?" Stiles asked him for the fifth time. 

"I appreciate the concern, but no thanks. Sides," Tony picked up the meds Stiles had given him and shook them in the air. "These aren't necessarily Advil. Should I ask why a healthy fella like you has stuff as strong as this?"

"You could try, but I'd probably lie." Stiles replied with a smirk. 

Tony liked that. He genuinely liked Stiles. Not that he told him that. But the guy had taken to finding Tony Stark in the woods really well. Without asking a lot of questions which Tony appreciated. He hated when people pried. He'd even gone back to load his armor in his Jeep. The old hunk of junk wasn't anything compared to the classics in Tony's possession, but it held as much love, maybe more, from his owner. 

Now they were in Stiles's childhood home, Tony's armor in the kitchen floor, and Tony at the counter fixing smaller parts. Stiles brought him a variety of tools to work with. Naturally they weren't the sort of tools he usually used at the Tower or in his garage, but beggars couldn't be choosers. And he's had less to work with. Stiles was also genuinely trying to be helpful. Weirdly, not in the childishly annoying way that Harley kid had done. 

There was something about Stiles that Tony couldn't place. In all honestly it sort of freaked him out how easily he liked someone. That rarely happened.

Was it the quick wit that matched Tony's snark with natural talent?

Tony had a creeping suspicion that it was. 

"Anyone you wanna call?" Stiles asked holding his phone. As he did a text came in. Stiles read it and furrowed his brows and frowned. He looked up at Tony with an apologetic expression. "I have to go. The land line actually works. My dad's a bit old school. There's tech around the house for you to use, in case you need parts. Just uh...write down what you took or tampered with. There's food in the fridge, and a first aid kit in the bathroom in case you wanna do more about your wounds. Again, really sorry about crashing into you. Sorta wished I'd done that at like a bar. Not with Roscoe. I mean like- you know what I mean. I have to go. Weird way, but still awesome meeting you, but you're you, so you know that. Bye!"

He was gone before Tony could blink. Stiles was a fan, but not obsessive. He rambled and thought too much, which was cute. And as he walked away, Tony might have eyed his ass in those well fitted jeans. That was cute too. 

Stiles expected Tony to be gone by the time he got back. Tony wondered how long that'll be.

Pushing that thought aside, he got back to work. If he was gone, then he was gone. If he was still here...well, that wouldn't be too bad right? 

* * *

 

"Who did this?" Tony demanded as he saw the condition Stiles came home with. 

It was later into the night, maybe even early morning. Tony had managed to fix a majority of the suit, and even get a nap in there. When he heard the door open, he had a wisecrack comment he knew would make Stiles laugh, but it died when he saw Stiles looking probably how he looked after his crash. 

Stiles's clothes were torn, dirty, and bloody. Stiles was no different. And it made Tony seethe.

"No one." Stiles tried to play it off.

"Oh, what? So you're just clumsy?" Tony scoffed. "If you're gonna lie, be more original."

"It doesn't matter!" Stiles cried, taking up a defensive stance. Then his shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. "How about we just...head to bed? It's been a long day. We could both use the rest. You can sleep in my room and I can sleep in my dad's room."

"What if your dad shows up?" Tony asked.

"He's at this sheriff's convention for like a week." Stiles replied and that seemed to be the end of it. Tony wanted to argue, and he did, as they made it up the stairs. Stiles argued back and that's how Tony was able to sleep. Had Stiles not bickered back, it meant that he wasn't as okay as he said he was.

* * *

Stiles was gone before Tony woke up and it was another odd feeling for Tony. He was used to being the one who left first. Part of him thought it was the perfect time to finish his suit and get back to his very busy life. But there was another part that couldn't let something go.

"J, you back in the co-pilot seat?" Tony asked.

" _Yes, s_ _ir. And may I just say, good to know you're not dead."_ Jarvis stated. 

"Still have plenty of rules to break." 

_"Of course. Shall I plan the route home, sir?"_

"Not yet. There's someone we have to find first."

_"Tap into the satellites over the area then?"_

"You got it."

* * *

 

"Holy fuck, that's one rabid dog!" Tony cried as he was tackled after pushing something off of Stiles. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles demanded. He was bleeding all over again, more bruised, more cut up, but seemed very much in the zone. 

"Uh...saving your fine ass?" 

Then he gets tackled again.

Stiles rolls his eyes and deadpans, "Yeah...you'e doing greeeeeat."

"Oh shut it and be amazed!" Tony exclaimed as he shot up into the air and pointed his blasters towards the beast and shot at it. The thing whined loudly before running off. 

Tony landed in front of Stiles and lifted his HUD mask. "So...this is why you're all beat up? Extreme Dog Catcher?"

 Stiles scoffed off a chuckle. "More like Extreme Animal Control."

"Was that...that was a werewolf?" Tony asked after catching a glimpse of the full moon in the sky. 

Stiles shrugged a bit awkwardly before giving a slight nod.

"Wow..." Tony then let out a low whistle. Turning to Stiles he asked, "Now what?"

"Denny's?"

"I could go for a stack of pancakes."

* * *

 

"So...you ever been to New York?" Tony inquired over coffee the next official morning.

"Not yet." Stiles replied. 

"Do you want to go? Now?"

"Now, _now_?"

"Just for a few days. I'll have you back before your father even knows you're missing."

Stiles bit his lip, tempted, but unsure. But with a glimpse into Tony's mischievous eyes, he nodded. "Okay...let's go."


End file.
